elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ria
|Base ID = |essential = No}} Ria is an Imperial and the newest member of The Companions until the Dragonborn joins. She resides in Whiterun, and can be found within or just behind Jorrvaskr. Interactions The Dragonborn typically meets Ria for the first time near Pelagia Farm, where, along with Farkas and Aela the Huntress, she is fighting a giant. If spoken to, she asks the Dragonborn to come to Jorrvaskr and join the Companions. She is also the newest member of the Companions, until the Dragonborn joins them, and the only Imperial currently in the ranks, unless the Dragonborn is an Imperial as well. Marriage After becoming Harbinger of the Companions by completing the Glory of the Dead quest, Ria becomes a candidate for marriage if the Dragonborn possesses and wears an Amulet of Mara. After her marriage to the Dragonborn, she may leave the house in order to complete jobs and travel with Vilkas, but she returns in a day or two if she hasn't been killed in the wilderness. Follower After completing The Companions' questline, it is possible to recruit Ria as a follower. Steward With installed, Ria can become a Steward at one of the Dragonborn's manors. She must be close to the house before the speech option will appear. She will stop being a follower (if currently a follower) and, when next seen, no longer equip any upgraded armor the Dragonborn may have given her. Blades Ria may join Blades if Dragonborn talks to Delphine after Alduin's Wall while having her as follower. Conversations Ria "Should I be holding the blade further away than a smaller one?" Vilkas "If you keep it in close, you'll have more control, but it can be harder to balance a strike." Ria "I guess that comes down to footwork, then." Vilkas "Exactly. When you have a big, heavy weight swinging around you upper body, your lower body has to compensate, or you'll fall right over." Ria "Why can't I train with Aela?" Vilkas "Because, you wanted to learn the longer blades. Aela's never used anything bigger than a dagger." Ria "It's just...I think our fighting styles are similar." Vilkas "Well, you can either get better with a bow or try to learn from me." Quotes * "I was the newest Companion until you came along. I guess that's okay, just means I can show you the ropes." * "Oh, hey there! I killed a bear yesterday, did you kill anything?" * "What's on your mind?" Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the same voice actress for Lydia (with whom she shares a good deal of her dialogue), as well as Mephala. *Ria is the only Imperial currently in the ranks, unless the Dragonborn is an Imperial as well. Bugs *Upon entering Jorrvaskr, the Companions may start to attack Ria. It is not advisable to save her, as the Dragonborn may earn a bounty. Later on, if the Dragonborn is a member of the Companions, a courier will approach with a letter of inheritance from the Jarl of Whiterun, which states that Ria left the Dragonborn money. If the Dragonborn revives Ria with the console command "resurrect," she will become hostile and attack the Dragonborn. *Sometimes, upon entering Jorrvaskr, she will suddenly attack the Dragonborn. The other Companions do not become hostile, but instead say, "I'm staying out of this." when approached. If she is attacked and killed, neither the Companions, nor the city guards will become hostile. Soon afterward, a courier will deliver her inheritance, minus the Jarl's tax. *A month or so after the above, Ria's body will disappear, and she will suddenly be alive again, though her shield and weapon remain in the spot she was killed. *Sometimes after marrying Ria, she will disappear, and can never be found again. This forces a reload of a previous save if one wants to try the marriage again, or any marriage for that matter, because the game still considers the player taken. The best way to avoid this is to talk to her before she leaves the Temple of Mara and ask her to be a follower. *Sometimes, she will appear dead at random locations. These locations don't have to be in normal areas; when using one of the glitches, Ria was discovered dead on the floor. * After Ria dies and her body has been looted, she will reappear later on at Jorrvaskr. *If one kills Ria prior to becoming Harbinger, she may reappear at Jorrvaskr alive following the completion of the Companions questline. She will be ready to serve as a follower. *The reason that she respawns is that she regularly goes out hunting with Vilkas, respawning every time. *Ria might attack the player if there's a small bounty in Whiterun. If this happens, staying passive will make the guards kill her. * If Ria is decapitated when killed, she will respawn without a head. Also if she is currently following the Dragonborn and they fast travel, upon arrival her head will fall off and her body continues to follow them. Appearances * ru:Рия de:Ria pl:Ria es:Ria Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards